Take Your Crown
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are at it again...in the bedroom. And Hichigo has had enough! Deciding that he wants to find some fun, he goes on vacation from Ichigo's mind. He's a hollow, he can do that. And he finds entertainment in the form of a dead Soul Reaper who had been devoured by another hollow... -Oneshot. Rated M for themes and language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or Dark Shadows (The movie)

A/N: Oneshot! So, I wrote this up for my friend Ixcalia who is experimenting with the aspect of KaienxShiro. However there is like nothing to read on the two, so I took it upon myself to help a friend in need and wrote this up after getting a quick idea. Took me less than 24 hours, as you can tell, because it's not my longest oneshot. But I'm satisfied with how it went! I hope everyone enjoys, feel free to let me know your opinions! Onwards, readers! -And yes, I know the title sucks. *shrug*

* * *

He was at it again. And dammit, it was just downright disturbing. Hichigo slammed his head into the side of the skyscraper he currently laid out on, hoping that the impact would knock him out. Of all the times for his cranium to be so _freaking _hard! He shot up from his position on the window, sucked in a lungful of air and tossed his head back.

"THE NEXT FUCKIN' TIME YOU GET YOUR ASS KNOCKED OUT I'M TAKING OVER AND CHOPPIN' OFF GRIMMJOW'S DICK AND BEATING HIS HEAD IN WITH IT!"

He fell back and stared up at the sideways sky, watching while clouds continued passing vertically. Chest heaving from his outburst, Hichigo stared at the empty skies while he contemplated how this had all started.

Barely a month ago, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had entered Ichigo's world. And of course, this Espada, out of all the Arrancar in the whole entire universe, had some weird fascination with Hichigo's King. And had to keep coming back into the Strawberry's life. And had to be a drop dead sexy. (In Ichigo's opinion, not Hichigo's, don't confuse the two!) And of course, had to start sexing up Ichigo.

'Honestly...' Hichigo thought, turning to his side after he placed both his hands to his ears and began putting pressure on them in the hopes to drown out the sounds and images flashing through his subconscious. 'Why the fuck does King have to be such a fucking horny teenager?! Of all fucking people, I'm stuck with some teen who apparently has the libido of a hundred teenagers!'

He screamed and tossed his body across the side of the skyscraper, his lithe form twisting and writhing over a window. "Stop! This is _torture_! What kind of King tortures his horse like this?! None! That's what kind! You're not fit! I'm filing a claim or some shit! I want a fuckin' rematch!" He jumped to his feet and began stomping across the side of the building, muttering curses all the while.

Reaching for his zanpakuto, he easily slid it free from the wrappings and tossed it into the next building. The wrapping gripped in his hand still, he gave a yank of his wrist and the weapon came flying back and the hilt was immediately grasped in his hand. Half the building slanted and fell into nothingness, falling away and crumbling until nothing remained.

'How the hell does Zangetsu handle this?!' His eyes narrowed, he looked about himself.

Where _was _Zangetsu?

His lips curved as he snarled at the thought. The zanpakuto was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly finding something to direct his frustration on, Hichigo flash stepped and blinked out of existence from where he stood.

Now jumping from building to building, his speed making him appear on one and disappear, only to reappear on the next in his search for the MIA zanpakuto spirit. "_Zangetsu_!" The name rolled off the hollow's tongue in distaste. Finally spotting a black blur in the distance, he flash stepped up behind the man who sat at the edge of one of the buildings.

"Zangetsu! How the fuck can you be so fuckin' calm?" He snapped at the zanpakuto. When he didn't receive an answer, he snarled and revealed pearly white teeth to match the rest of his albino appearance. "Answer me! The fuck is so interesting that you're unable to reply!" He jerked his head up and looked in the direction where Zangetsu was facing only to be met with nothing but sky.

A strong twitch forming in his left eyelid, he lept over the seated man and landed in front of him, an invisible platform of energy allowing him to stand on thin air. "Zange-...tsu?" His voice died when he noticed the look on the spirit's face.

Zangetsu sat cross legged at the edge of the skyscraper, his eyes closed and face devoid of emotions.

He was meditating.

"YOU SONOFA FUCKING BITCH!" Hichigo wailed and threw his arms up while stomping away. "How the fuck can anyone meditate when there's freaky vampire sex going on!" (He had officially dubbed Ichigo and Grimmjow's exploits in the bedroom as "vampire sex" after watching the scene in Dark Shadows of the vampire and witch going at it) He howled and screamed at the top of his lungs, ranting and cursing everyone in his life. Which, was really only two people. King and Zangetsu.

And _technically _Grimmjow.

Who annoyed Hichigo more than that big boobed chick. (Any of the ones Ichigo knew)

Except Yoruichi.

She was kind of cool.

Kind of.

"GAH!" His mind fogged with thoughts that he certainly had no use for, he screamed obscenities while walking around the empty space that was Ichigo's Inner World. Finally, he had enough. He looked around the area about him, his black and yellow eyes narrowed to slits of devious mischief.

If his King was so preoccupied with a certain teal haired Arrancar, why did he have to simply sit back and take the cruel and unusual punishment his King was putting on him? With Zangetsu oblivious to the world they lived in, (Hichigo was never able understand all that zen, feng shui, ying yang stuff) he was doomed if he sat there with his thumb up his ass while King got his rocks off with another hollow...

Another hollow...

His lips split into a wild and half crazed grin with the sudden thought which raced through his psychotic mind. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? He was a hollow, and everyone be damned, certainly one of the most powerful (Totally the most powerful in his eyes) one around. Why couldn't he simply find himself another hollow to fight to remove the frustration that festered inside him like a wound which one couldn't stop picking at?

Allowing his mind to settle with the new mindset he had put himself in, his dark eyes slid closed. He could do it, he knew he could. He simply had to find the combination of a hollow and a Soul Reaper. Dead or alive, if simply a piece of them remained somewhere, their power combined in one being...

Black eyes snapped open with the sudden rush of excitement he felt. There was one, somewhere... A struggle of power between a Soul Reaper and a hollow in the abyss of spiritual power in another.

Focusing on that point, he held out his pale hand and watched while a vortex, a mix between a Garganta and a vacuum split the air in front of him. Reaching back and grabbing ahold of his zanpakuto, he grinned and lept through without another thought.

When he landed on the other side, he was met with a clearing surrounded by woods. Blinking, he turned in a circle to take in his surroundings. He craned his neck and seen the sky was black, no star or moon lit it up. 'How interesting.' He grinned and shifted his zanpakuto on his back when he caught movement out of his peripheral vision.

Turning to face the direction where the movement came from, he saw the cause of it.

A man stood at the edge of the clearing, his back to Hichigo and silhouetted in shadows. From where he stood, Hichigo could see the man wore the traditional clothing of a Soul Reaper. "Hey!" He called and his keen eyes instantly spotted the shift in the body which turned ever so slightly, the head tilting to the side and turning a little more to look at Hichigo over his shoulder.

"You lost, boy?"

Hichigo didn't make a move, his grin widening and splitting his face. 'Not just a Soul Reaper. One that's been taken over by a hollow.' He could practically smell the hollow's soul inside the body of the former Soul Reaper.

"I'm Lieutenant of Squad 13, Kaien Shiba... Don't worry kid, you'll be safe with me."

The would be Soul Reaper hollow stepped further from the shadows and into the lighting of the clearing to reveal his appearance.

_Kaien _was roughly a few inches taller than Hichigo himself, raven black hair and... Pale-ish skin which seemed to have the tint of green. Hichigo grinned wider than ever while he took in Kaien's appearance. The man before him was nothing more than a hijacked body which contained a hollow and it was painfully obvious. With black, hollow eyes and orange, fiery marks stretching out from his empty eye sockets and the tint of his skin, he could easily tell how the hollow had infused himself with the Soul Reaper.

"Yeah? That so, Lieutenant? I didn't realize they were letting hollows into the Court Guard Squad nowadays." The hollow lifted his head, a shining white light showing inside the empty eye holes now while a face splitting grin broke out across the man's face.

It rivaled even Hichigo's grin.

"Hehehe... So you saw right through me? Too bad. How'd you tell I was a hollow, kid? Who are you?" Hichigo rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "Takes one to know one, hollow." He lunged for the dark haired male, the hilt of his zanpakuto grasped tightly in his pale hand. Tilting the hilt the sword was drawn instantly and came swinging down onto the space where the hollow had stood.

Standing while the dust cleared, Hichigo's eyebrows rose to his hairline when he realized the other hollow had moved out of the way.

"Heh, looking for me?" He tilted his head up to see the hollow had lept into the sky. Grinning like the madman that he was, Hichigo flash stepped out of the way from the blow which was intended for him.

Dirt and debris flying out from the impact with the ground, the hollow stood upright and flashed white teeth at Hichigo, a long tongue flicking out from between the lips. "Don't you know you'll kill this body, it's Soul Reaper if you try to strike it and kill me? Don't you care to save him?"

"Nope!"

Empty eyes widening and the grin faltering, the hollow couldn't dodge the attack which Hichigo had launched onto him in time.

Hichigo had threw his zanpakuto at the body and had pinned him to a tree, the blade thrusting through the right shoulder and lodging into the tree behind him. Gripping the wrapping which connected to the hilt of the sword, Hichigo ambled up to the other male. "Gah! Sonofabitch! You'll die!"

"Pfft, don't make me laugh. I didn't even have to use all of my power to take you down. I was hoping for a better challenge, what with you hijacking that Soul Reaper and all. But you're weak. How disappointing." His lips curved into a snarl as his fingers curled around the handle of his sword, shifting the weapon and causing the other hollow to cry out when a wave of pain shot through the body.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to kill this body you've taken. Just you." The eyebrows of the other man knitted into a deep frown, but before he could comment he threw his head back and slammed it into the tree he was impaled to.

Hichigo held his hand to the chest of Kaien's body over the heart, his fingers curling into the fabric as a sudden charge of spiritual energy shot out from his hand and swallowed the whole of the body. The tree exploded out from behind Kaien and a large mass was thrown into the darkness beyond the trees, disappearing from existence entirely within seconds.

With a flick of his wrist the zanpakuto was yanked free of Kaien's body and resting comfortably on Hichigo's back once more. Staring down at the limp form, the skin now a light tanned color and the face far more gentle looking, he could see the chest was rising and falling evenly.

"Still alive? Hey, wake up!" The body shifted and the eyes fluttered open at Hichigo's voice calling him. Tilting his head up, Kaien opened his aqua green eyes to meet Hichigo's blackened ones. "What the hell...?" He shifted again, this time crawling a few feet away from the albino and then to his feet. He turned once steady and looked to see the hollow before him.

"Who are you? What's your name, Soul Reaper?" His eyes narrowed now, Kaien stood firmly on the ground before Hichigo.

Lips twitching, Hichigo tossed his head back and cackled aloud, his chest vibrating from the laughter which exploded from him suddenly. "Ahahah! That's a good one, _Lieutenant_! Me? A fuckin' Soul Reaper?!"

He snapped his head up to meet Kaien's startled and confused gaze. "Don't make me laugh, Soul Reaper. Can't you tell a hollow when it's standing right in front of you?" Hichigo flash stepped and appeared behind Kaien, causing the latter to jump with a start. Wrapping long, slim and yet strong arms around Kaien's waist to hold him in place, Hichigo looked at him over his shoulder.

"You're a...hollow? But you..."

"Look so damn good for one? Yeah, well. I'm what you'd call an Inner Hollow." He breathed, warm air tickling Kaien's ear. "Does that mean you're my Inner Hollow?" Hichigo's hands froze where they had slid up Kaien's chest and he tilted his head, grin slipping for a moment.

"Huh?" Kaien turned his head to see Hichigo's expression from the corner of his eye. "You look just like me, except you're drastic difference in color. I can only assume after what Metastacia's done to me... Possessing my body, taking over the way he did... A hollow would be born from such a thing if I were to survive. Is that true? You're my-"

Hichigo flash stepped to appear in front of Kaien with a face twisted in amusement and shock. "You fuckin' kiddin' me? Look just like... Well, shit. I guess we do kind of look alike." He tilted his head to the side, effectively cracking his neck with a satisfying pop. "But only kind of. If I were your Inner Hollow, Kaien Shiba, then wouldn't I have your tattoo?" He lifted his left arm and allowed the sleeve of his top to slide down and reveal his pale arm which contained no markings.

Furrowing his brow Kaien frowned and shook his head, looking to his own tattoo on his forearm. "Maybe. But that doesn't explain-"

"It'll have to be good enough. Because trust me, with as weak as you were for being taken over by something as pathetic as that thing, you and I are far from the same person." Kaien jerked his head up to meet amused eyes which were now only an inch away from his own face.

"Then how-"

"You'd have to ask King that one. I take after him, after all. I'm _his _Inner Hollow." Kaien scrubbed a hand over his face, then hissed and looked to his bleeding shoulder which he hadn't noticed until then. "Shit..." He grasped the wound with the opposing hand and ground his teeth. "I'm dead... I know I am. I remember what happened. Tell me, hollow, how am I standing here? Where's Rukia, and Captain Ukitake?" He looked to see Hichigo shrugging his shoulders.

"That Kuchiki chick? She's probably off getting banged by that red headed ape." He grinned at the confused expression which flashed across Kaien's face. "As for Ukitake, sorry, doesn't ring a bell." He shrugged and looked around them.

"But I can answer your other question. About how you're standing here with me. Then again, I thought it would be obvious when I said I'm an _Inner Hollow_."

His eyes locked with Kaien's and the man narrowed his own, aqua green eyes. "You're not supposed to be here. But if I'm dead then how, even then..." Hichigo sighed, exasperated at this. "Fucking hell, you're clueless. You're worse than King. And here I thought he could be an idiot." He muttered and turned away from the other male.

"A part of you is still alive. In a sense. You were devoured by a hollow, and that hollow apparently was absorbed by another, more powerful one. Don't ask me how the prick was able to absorb a dead hollow, but whatever. Either way, we're deep inside said, more powerful hollow. Probably the part of him or her which your power and that of, what did you call him? Metastacia? Whatever. We're probably where those powers are laying, tucked away and such."

He turned to face Kaien to see the man was sitting on the ground, shirt off and a sleeve ripped to wrap around the wound which Hichigo had inflicted to his shoulder. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Hichigo scowled and stomped over, but was met with hard eyes that turned up to meet his gaze and stop him in his tracks.

"Another hollow absorbed Metastacia, and in turn, the remnants of me whom Metastacia had fused with before our death. And where we are now is most likely somewhere deep in the power of the hollow which absorbed Metastacia. A corner of our own if you will." Hichigo quirked a white brow but nodded and flopped down next to Kaien, studying him while he turned his attention back to his wound.

When it was wrapped firmly he placed the palms of his hands on his knees and he looked to Hichigo with an intense gaze. "Heh, yeah, basically." Hichigo shifted his shoulder in a slight shrug. "So, what's your name and why are you here?" Blinking at the question, Hichigo snorted and held his right hand up and extending his middle finger, effectively flipping Kaien off.

"I don't have a name. But King often calls me Hichigo. And I'm here because I was sick and tired of hearing King and that blue baboon screwing around in the bedroom." He shuddered at the thought and scowled at Kaien's questioning stare. "Don't even bother going there." He snapped and the raven haired man held his hands up in surrender.

Letting his hands fall back to his lap he looked up into the blackness which was the sky. "It's unnatural, the sky... I can sense it. I'm stuck here, aren't I? I can't simply...die in peace?"

The albino chuckled and leaned onto his knees, his face a mere inch from Kaien's. "Why? Too weak to get yourself out of this pit?"

"I am not-"

"If you weren't so weak you wouldn't have been hijacked by that hollow to begin with and we wouldn't be in this little patch of sunshine. But why dwell in the past? You're free from that hollow. What are you going to do about it now?" Kaien quirked a black brow in question at Hichigo's statements and the other rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, are you going to stay the horse or are you going to destroy the King and take the crown for yourself?"

"Are you telling me I could somehow come back? Free myself from whatever hollow which absorbed Metastacia and the pieces of my being?" Hichigo threw his head back and cackled then Kaien gasped suddenly when Hichigo had tackled and pinned him to the ground, his hand wrapped firmly around Kaien's neck while he stared down into his aqua green orbs.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Think about it for a minute. How are Arrancar born? A hollow which is then collected into a mass, a Menos, mindless beings comprised of hundreds of smaller hollows. Then one dominate hollow's mind takes command of that Menos and begins devouring other Menos, gaining power until they transform. And they continue to devour and devour and devour hollow after hollow until they transform into Gillians, and this cycle continues until they transform into Adjuchas, and then into Vasto Lorde and finally into Arrancar!"

He pulled back to allow a little space for Kaien, the information processing through the latter's mind.

"One dominate mind, one dominate soul to take command of all other. Now, I'm not saying that you could with any average Arrancar, but from what I can sense about this place we're in, the Arrancar which has taken what little pieces of you that remained after death? He's no ordinary one. One comprised by absorbing other hollows. He's weak in his own self, his own mind because he skipped a few stages. A Gillian who went directly to being an Arrancar. Now that gives you room to play with, doesn't it?"

Kaien sucked his teeth when Hichigo leaned back in, their faces barely an inch apart now. "But that's only _if _you're strong enough, Kaien Shiba. Not in body, but mind. You'll never be a Soul Reaper again. But you can at the very least bring yourself back from the clutches of death by dominating this would be King and destroying him to take the crown for yourself."

He reeled back and sat atop Kaien's hips, staring down at the man below him.

"So I'll ask again... Are you going to stay the horse and carry this King forever or are you going to take the crown and be the one leading the horse into battle and not be the one carrying the King?!"

His voice rising in pitch with his final statement, Kaien continued to stare into the black sclera and yellow irises of Hichigo's eyes.

Lips twisting into a mix of a sneer and a smirk, Kaien propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head back. "Well I'm certainly not going to keep carrying a King I don't approve of. Dead or alive I'm still Kaien Shiba and my once duty as a Soul Reaper to destroy every hollow is still alive inside me."

Smirking at Kaien's new resolve Hichigo leaned over to him and fisted his hand into the ravenette's dark locks behind his head, snapping his head back and forcing eye contact. "Don't let me down, former Soul Reaper. I might enjoy playing with you in the future." Kaien could feel the other man's warm breath brush past his face and he stared, not breaking eye contact.

"I don't recall hollows, Inner or not, having such a compelling need to help a Soul Reaper defeat another hollow and take command?" He questioned, looking at the albino still atop him. Hichigo grinned down at him and shrugged.

"You're not a Soul Reaper anymore. You've got your own battle with a hollow soon and if you actually come out with the crown..."

Trailing off he leaned his head down to flick his tongue across Kaien's exposed collarbone, the latter stiffening at the contact. "You'll be just as much a hollow as me. And if we meet, you'd better prove to me that you deserve to keep that crown. Because if not, I'll destroy you." He spoke under his breath, a smirk spreading across his face.

"And if I prove that I deserve said crown?" Kaien questioned, his breath catching in his throat when Hichigo met his gaze with darkened orbs of hellfire. "Maybe King won't be the only one to have vampire sex." Lips crashed into Kaien's and his eyes doubled, his body reacting before his mind and he arched into Hichigo's lithe form which straddled him.

Before he could come to his senses Hichigo was off him and sauntering to the edge of the woods.

He blinked slow, his sudden fog filled mind taking a moment to clear back up and he got to his feet, watching the retreating back of Hichigo. "Wait..." Turning his head to look at the man over his shoulder, Hichigo stopped. "What?" He asked, his voice flat and humorless. "You're leaving? Just like that? You save me, tell me how I can save myself, practically molest me and then you're gone?" Hichigo rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

"Tch, yeah, pretty much. King should be done with that prick he's fuckin' by now. What? Want a little more of that last one?" He turned to reveal a face splitting grin eating half his face. Kaien's eyes widened a fraction, but then he settled and crossed his arms, a smirk breaking across his face.

"I guess it's been a long time, is all. Maybe. You're... Not quite like anyone I've ever come across."

And then Hichigo flash stepped up to Kaien and had him pinned to a tree, eyes glinting with amusement. "You bet I'm different." His body rigid with tension Kaien watched Hichigo's every move. "And apparently you like it..." He cooed in Kaien's ear, teeth scraping the earlobe and then taking it between them and nipping.

A shudder sent a wave down Kaien's body and he wrapped a corded arm around Hichigo's waist, drawing the body closer. "Don't confuse me with someone who gives a damn about your _feelings _or whatever shit, Kaien Shiba." He spoke, pulling back to meet his gaze. "Or care how you feel about what I'm going to do when we see each other again."

A lewd smirk spread across Hichigo's face and he lowered his hand, palming the prominent bulge between Kaien's legs. Face flushing from the contact he tried to look away from Hichigo but he couldn't pull his eyes off the albino who kept him frozen. After a moment of unadulterated molestation from the hollow, Hichigo was satisfied and turned away once more, skipping off to the edge of the woods.

"Not sure if I should be concerned or excited..." The taller man muttered under his breath and watched the retreating form of Hichigo. A laugh exploded from Hichigo's chest and he threw his head back, then turned his head to see Kaien's bemused expression. "Heh, this was a lot more entertaining than it looked like it'd be." He held a pale hand up and flicked his wrist, signaling a wave.

Then lowering his hand he opened the same Garganta which he had used to appear in this world of memories and remnants of power of another life, and he lept through without second glance back.

"I think..."

Kaien began, finding his zanpakuto dropping where the Garganta disappeared from. "This is going to be a tough battle. But I think..." He trailed off and knelt down, picked his sword up and stood upright again, holding it up to study the sheathed weapon.

"That it'll be worth it in the long run." He spoke to himself, a grin coming over his face.

When Hichigo arrived back in Ichigo's Inner World, he found the orangette arguing with Zangetsu and looking rather angry.

"Yo King!" He grinned and skipped over, his hand instantly grasping the hilt of his blade. "Where the hell have you been?!" Ichigo bellowed while storming over to the hollow.

"How the fuck did you just disappear like that?!" He roared in anger.

Hichigo looked past him to see Zangetsu watching the whole spectacle, shaking his head in disapproval of Hichigo's actions. Shrugging his shoulders at Ichigo, the hollow just grinned and drew his zanpakuto.

"Having my own fun. Now, are you ready to relinquish that crown of yours, King?" He didn't give Ichigo a chance to question him as he lunged for the orange head, blade freed of the bindings and slicing wildly through the air and at Ichigo who barely dodged the attack.

'You know...' Hichigo thought while dodging an attack from Ichigo. 'Grimmjow might not be as annoying as I first thought. Especially if it means I get to go have my own fun while King is distracted...' His face split with a crazed grin while he began taking the offense once again, sending Ichigo flying back into another building with a Getsuga Tensho.

End.

* * *

A/N: Finished! I know, perhaps a bit of an odd pairing, and sorry there was no sex but... I liked how it went. The idea popped into my mind and, here it is for all to read. Don't forget to drop a review before clicking out of the page! I'd love to know your thoughts on this little number. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
